When Two Worlds Meet
by Sakura245
Summary: It was an easy mission. Just collect a few herbs. Simple, right? That's what Sakura thought, but with Naruto, things rarely are that easy... When a mysterious seal breaks, they are plunged into another world. Sorry if my summary is bad. I'm still kind of figuring this whole story out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, I've intended to write this for a while now. Ever since I discovered** ** _Fairy Tail._** **I hope you like it...**

"Is this the right one?" Naruto asked, holding up a bright yellow flower with pointed leaves. "No," Sakura replied, "That one causes blindness." Naruto groaned, throwing the flower back to the grass. After their mission in the Hidden Sand, the two needed some recovery time, as did anyone else who went on the mission.

They were collecting medicinal herbs. Sakura found this mission a bit therapeutic. She wasn't straining herself and it was nice to be out in nature, collecting some plants. After being trained by Tsunade, Sakura was in her element. It was the opposite for Naruto.

As amazed as he was with Sakura's medical knowledge, he couldn't understand her at all. He looked at a field or forest and he saw plants. For Sakura, she looked and she saw medicines. The two long years Naruto spent away from the village had put a bit of a wall between them. Even after completing a mission together, they both got a sense that they no longer knew each other as well as they once had.

That was part of the reason of why Sakura made Naruto join her on this little trip. His company was appreciated, even if he was totally incompetent at this job. "It's this one, right?" He said, waving around a red flower with narrow leaves and a thorny stem. Sakura sighed with frustration. "No, that one gives you a rash if you touch it." Naruto dropped the flower, yelped, and wiped his hand on his pants vigorously. He looked down at his hand; it didn't look like a rash was spreading.

Sakura rolled her eyes, Naruto sure could be an idiot. "You should have known that you shouldn't touch that one by the thorns on the stem." Sakura commented. "When something has thorns on it, you shouldn't touch it!" Naruto groaned, he was way out of his element.

He needed something to keep him busy, otherwise, it was possible that he would get himself poisoned or something. "Look," Sakura began. "Just go peel some bark off of that tree." She said, pointing to a tree with bright green leaves and ashy bark. He wouldn't get himself killed with a simple task like that, right?

"Got it." He said as he pulled out his kunai and ran toward the tree. Any normal person would have only scraped the bark from a spot within his reach, but Naruto was Naruto. So naturally, he created two shadow clones and scaled the tree. Sakura sighed, 'That's Naruto for you.' she thought.

She bent down, looking for a few painkiller herbs in the grass. They could be hard to find, being so small, and blending in with the grass blades. She plucked some grass from the dirt and examined the roots. It was medicinal. She stowed it away in her pouch, once she dried it, it would be helpful.

After she found an amount that she was satisfied with, she moved on to mushrooms. Sakura examined the base of the tree for any. No luck. They should stand out, the ones she was looking for were a bright orangish yellow. She sighed and continued to look.

"Hey, Sakura!" She heard Naruto call. "There's something you should see!" Sakura temporarily abandoned her place.

"What is it?" She asked, walking up the tree that Naruto was in. "Look." Naruto said simply, pointing to a paper seal.

"What do you think it is?" She questioned. "I can't read the writing." Sakura stated.

"Good," Naruto said. "I thought it was just me." He began to prod it with his index finger. "What are you doing?" Sakura hissed, slapping Naruto's hand away from the seal. "Well, how else are we supposed to find out what it is?" Naruto countered.

"We can have a team study it later, but really, it could be dangerous to touch it. We don't know what it's sealing." Sakura said, her voice being the only reason.

"Come on, it's not like it will tear off if we poke it a little." He inched his fingers under a corner of the paper gingerly. Without warning, the seal peeled from the tree and fluttered down.

Sakura snatched it from the air. "Idiot!" She said as she hit Naruto on the head. "No, no. It's fine." Naruto said, taking the paper from Sakura's hand and pressing the seal in its original spot. It stuck. "See," He said. "Not a problem."

He smiled, but Sakura could see the nervousness it hid. She almost relaxed, nothing appeared to have happen. The seal came loose and drifted down into her hand again.

Suddenly, they found themselves in a tunnel. They were flying or falling, one of the two. The tunnel was strange. Full of color. Full of darkness. They traveled at such a speed that it was frightening.

The impact when they touched down on solid ground was hard. Naruto landed on his back. Sakura landed beside him, her left arm hitting the ground first. She gritted her teeth. "Are you okay?" She asked as she saw nothing but orange next to her.

Naruto sat up, stretching his arms. "Yeah, I'll live. You?" Sakura flexed her left arm. It didn't feel broken, but had they fallen just a bit harder, she could have a more severe injury on her hands. She'd heal it later. "I'm fine."

She put a hand to her head, calming the raging headache. That's when she actually saw where they were. They sat against a tree, much like the one that Naruto was taking bark from earlier. A little ways off, there was a small people there didn't look like ninjas, no headbands, no weapons.

They were far from the Leaf. Something was very off. Sakura looked down at the crumpled seal in her hand. Her injured arm didn't hinder her from grabbing Naruto by the collar of his shirt and yelling. "Naruto, you idiot!"

 **Sorry if I made any mistakes. I need to refresh on both animes of this crossover. I'm not sure if I really want to continue with this. I have my hands a bit full with life and a** ** _Star Wars Rebels_** **fanfiction. I would appreciate any comments, questions, or suggestions. Please let me know what you think! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year! I felt like posting the new chapter today to kick off 2016! Enjoy!**

"I'm telling ya, Lucy." Natsu said, placing his hands to the back of his head to stretch his arms. "We gotta find jobs that pay more." Lucy sighed. He was right. She hadn't felt up to very physically demanding jobs lately. The jobs that she'd been taking were the easy, filler episode material jobs. Of course, they didn't pay very much.

"Yeah, I know." She responded. "This week has just been a slow week for me."

After the easy gardening job that they just finished, Natsu was getting bored. Of course, that easy gardening job turned into a total mess when Natsu help. He used his powers to burn all of the weeds to a crisp… as well as the flower…

"I'm with Natsu." Happy said from above Natsu's head. "This week has been really boring." Lucy rolled her eye, count on Happy to take Natsu's side. "Will you guys stop whining about it?" Lucy said. "We can take a different job tomorrow. Natsu, I thought you'd be happy because we walked the whole way here instead of taking the train."

Natsu didn't respond. Instead, he looked up at the sky and pointed. "Look!" He yelled, even though his companions were so close. "What is it?" Lucy asked as she followed where his finger was pointing to. A ray of colorful light burst straight up into the clouds. It could have been miles away. The distance was pretty uncertain. "Let's go check it out!" Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" Happy responded. Happy lifted Natsu off the ground and flew. "Guys, come on! We were going back to the guild!" Natsu shrugged from his place up high. "It could be Igneel. Besides it's on our way to the guild."

"Yeah, Lucy!" Happy shouted. "Let's go!" With that, they flew away. Lucy groaned. She didn't feel like running. So, she summoned Virgo.

"Hello, Princess." Virgo said, politely. "Do you wish to punish me?"

"No. What is with you?" Lucy began. "Carry me, I don't want to run. Just follow Natsu and Happy." Virgo picked Lucy up with no trouble. "Of course, Princess." She responded.

.

.

.

"Thanks for ditching me earlier." Lucy said, annoyed. Natsu gave no response. "It wasn't him." He said with disappointment. Happy patted Natsu's shoulder.

"What was it, then?" Lucy asked. Happy pointed to two people sitting near a tree. A girl and a boy. They were about the same age. The girl was hitting the boy over the head.

"You think they're lost?" Natsu asked. Lucy shrugged, the people there obviously weren't normal. "I'll ask." Natsu said.

Lucy only observed. From what she could see, the pink haired girl stopped beating up the blond guy. Natsu spoke. The guy spoke. She could hear a few things, but it didn't sound like the guy was speaking the same language as them. A second passed, then Natsu threw a punch that sent the guy flying three feet back.

The fight was on.

 **Love it? Hate it? Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled in surprise. "What did you hit him for?! What did he say?!" Natsu cracked his knuckles, getting ready for a fight. "Nothing I can repeat with a clean conscience." He responded. The blond guy was up within a second. The girl had risen and was also ready to fight. The guy said something to her and she simply leaned against the tree.

The orange clad teen took a running start at Natsu and threw a series of punches, only a few of Natsu could dodge. Lucy didn't see much of a reason for intervention. Natsu was doing fine on his own.

Naruto had no clue why the guy had punched him, but if they were going to fight, he wouldn't hold back. The guy's fists lit on fire. Naruto's eyes widened. How could he do that without a hand sign? Naruto formed a cross with his fingers, shadow clones burst into existence around him. "Naruto," Sakura yelled. "You might want to hold back a little, people are staring." Naruto landed a kick on his opponent's head. The guy did a flip and was back up. "He started this. Whatever happens, my conscience is clear." Naruto yelled back to her.

Sakura sighed. The thick headed idiot could do a lot of stupid things. She glanced over at the blond girl who'd been the pick haired guy's companion. She wasn't doing anything, maybe if Sakura could communicate with her, they could break up the fight and figure out where they were.

Sakura rose and ducked to avoid getting her head taken off by a flame attack. "Are you okay, Sakura?" Naruto yelled. Sakura nodded.

"I'm going to see if I can find anything out from his friend." She ran over beside the blond. The girl seemed freaked out at first and reached for a set of keys on her belt. Sakura raised her hands in a placating gesture. She didn't know exactly how to talk to he, seeing as how they spoke a different language.

Sakura spotted pin pricks on the girl's fingers. As if thorns had punctured her skin. Moving slowly, Sakura put a hand close to the tiny wounds. Her hands glowed green and the girl seemed to consider running for a moment, but didn't. Her cuts closed up and she looked at Sakura with wide eyes. The ninja threw the wizard a small smile, saying that she wasn't a threat. Then she pointed to Naruto and rolled her eyes to communicate that she friends with the idiot.

Lucy nodded, understanding. They couldn't talk to each other, but it would be ideal to break up the fight. "Natsu," She yelled. Natsu turned to her, and got hit in the face by the ninja. "Stop fighting! They aren't enemies!" Natsu did a flip to avoid a swirling ball of energy headed his way. "Based on the bruises I'm getting, I'd disagree with you." Lucy was going to say more, but out of nowhere the girl with the pink hair grabbed the blond ninja's shoulders and threw him to the ground, ending the fight.

Naruto grimaced, trying to shake the pain off. "What was that for, Sakura?" He asked.

"Fight's over. They're not bad people." She helped Naruto up.

"What just happened?" Natsu asked. Lucy shrugged, not sure how to tell him. "His friend healed some cuts I had on my hands. We should take them with us." Natsu raised his eyebrows.

"Why would we take them with us? I don't trust them." Lucy facepalmed. "They're not from here. They don't even speak our language. Whatever he said to you was probably just how his language sound to us, you idiot." She was sure that Levy or Freed would be able to find a way to help them communicate.

Lucy made a gesture that asked them to follow the two mages and they were off.

 **Hi! SO I had some severe writer's block. That and I got very caught up in** ** _Reluctant Master,_** **a fanfiction that I've gotten really attached to. Love it? Hate it? Please Review!**


End file.
